The present invention relates to the field of software configuration. More specifically, to a technology of migrating and configuring software rapidly through determining a correspondence between device-specific information and a specific configuration file location recording the information.
At present, with the expedite development of virtualization and cloud computing technology, rapid configuration of software becomes more and more significant. Software configuration becomes particularly significant in the scenario of software migration. The software migration refers to migrating software from one machine to another machine; generally, the “machine” here refers to a virtual machine. For example, in a cloud platform, the software is migrated from one virtual machine to another virtual machine. During the running process, the software needs to rely on the software configuration file as generated upon installation. The software configuration file records much significant parameter information which is also called “device specific information”. The specific device parameter information on which the same software relies when running on different virtual machines or physical machines, which also cause a major problem in software migration process: how to improve the software migration speed and efficiency as far as possible while guaranteeing the correctness of software migration configuration file.
The prior art has proposed a plurality of technical solutions of resolving software configuration during a software migration process. First, specific scripts are written for the software and the migration of the software is performed between different virtual machines using the written scripts. The drawbacks of this solution lie in that compilation of the script program needs a more in-depth understanding on the software, which has to consume a considerable amount of manpower. Moreover, each script is merely suitable for a particular piece of software and thus is not universal.
Second, when it is required to newly start a virtual machine, the software has to be re-installed and configured. A significant drawback of this solution is much time-consuming. For lots of large business software, it would consume couples of hours to re-install and configure.
Third, the software deployment environment is limited, i.e., migration is limited merely in a running environment having the same device specific information. This limitation actually goes against the technical development trend of the open platform of cloud computing, which does not realize a true software migration.
To sum up, a main problem in the prior art is that the record location of the device specific information in software configuration cannot be obtained, and therefore it is impossible to reuse the existing software configuration file during the software migration process, which causes low efficiency of software configuration.